fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryoma
Ryoma (リョウマ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. He is the eldest child of the Hoshido royal family. He is voiced by Yuichi Nakamura in the Japanese version. Profile Ryoma is the eldest child of five in the Hoshidan royal family. His family originally had another sibling, the Avatar. However, Ryoma lost this sibling when they were kidnapped as an infant and raised in Nohr. He has the services of Saizou and Kagerou. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a son named Shinonome. He hates giving up the most out of everyone in the army. At the end of Chapter 6, depending on the side the Avatar chooses, a different scene will unfold. Birthright If the player sides with Hoshido, Ryoma and his siblings will join the Avatar's army and assist them in repelling the Nohr invasion. When Xander challenges the Avatar into a duel, both Ryoma and Azura only watch them fight him, to no avail. Later on, he assists the Avatar with defeating Garon to end the war once and for all. While Garon looks defeated, he harnesses the power of the Dark Dragon to transform into its form, and attacks the Avatar, but Ryoma and Takumi manage to block the first strike. Afterwards, Ryoma, along with his siblings watch as Garon is killed and later goes back to Hoshido. Ryoma gives an inspiring speech back at the palace, and a while later at the lake, calls the Avatar back. The next day, he and his siblings are praying at a memorial dedicated to Mikoto. Conquest If the player sides with Nohr, Ryoma attacks the Avatar, telling them to duel him in order to leave. Upon being defeated in a duel at his castle, Garon orders the Avatar to execute him, which they refuse. Ryoma thanks the Avatar for keeping his siblings safe, although he is unaware of Takumi's fate. To prevent them from receiving the burden of making a choice, he stabs himself with his sword and abruptly passes away to their shock. Ryoma is later seen in the Avatar's dream, alongside his deceased mother and a newly deceased Takumi. They support and assist the Avatar in defeating the infested Takumi. Personality Ryoma is full of samurai spirit and has an extremely reliable presence. Ryoma revers his deceased father Sumeragi, being the reason behind his morals as a Samurai. His undying will makes him the last one to give up out of everyone in the army. His birthday is May 1st. In Game Base Stats As an Enemy Chapter 25 Class Sets *Samurai - Promotes to Trueblade and Weapon Master. *Pegasus Warrior - Promotes to Falcon Warrior and Golden-Kite Warrior Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Orochi * Kagerou * Oboro * Rinkah * Hana * Setsuna * Felicia * Azura * Mozume Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Xander * Hinoka * Takumi * Sakura * Saizou * Shinonome * Kanna (If Ryoma is his father) Etymology Ryōma is a Japanese given name. It can be written with several kanji, including 龍馬 (which directly translate to "dragon" and "horse"). Trivia *Ryoma's artwork depicts him wielding the Raijin Katana. *Ryoma is the only one of the Hoshidan Royalty Siblings to start out in a promoted class. Gallery File:Ryoma and Xander.jpg|Artwork of Ryoma and Xander from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. File:FE0 Ryoma Artwork.png|Artwork of Ryoma in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FEF Ryouma Swimsuit.png|CG artwork of Ryoma in a Summer Scramble DLC episode. feif_ryoma.png|Cutscene image of Ryoma nohr8.jpg|Ryoma and Marx clashing in Chapter 6 Kamui's Choice.png|Ryoma during The Avatar's choice in Chapter 6 imageryoma2.jpg|Ryoma during the first Fates trailer File:FEF Ryoma.gif|Ryoma engages the Avatar. File:Ryoma portrait.png|Ryoma's portrait FEF Ryoma My Room Model.png|Ryoma's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters